Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart
=Archives= [1] [2] [3] Reopening Alright, we're gonna try to stay active by making more art, and hopefully the blanks will be done along the way. We have four sets of blanks that are completely done so far: the warriors, medicine cats, queens, and the kits. We've decided that you may only make art with the blanks that are entirely complete. For example, you are free to make warriors, kits, queens, and meddie cats, as all of the fur lengths are complete. You may not make, say, elders, for example, as one or more of their fur length sets aren't complete. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them here. Otherwise, go ahead and start to make art for your characters. There will be a 60 image limit on the approval page for the time being, and you may have up as many images as you'd like, so long as you can handle them. 22:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Great to hear! 22:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Join Can i join Dove's song (talk) 20:23, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes you may. 19:10, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Rejoin I was hesitating, but then I tried to do the fur texture on Ravenkit's Charart (made it today), and it looked pretty good. So I'm decided to rejoin, so may I? :3 15:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ 18:02, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Join pls oi, I have GIMP on my laptop, so I can work with that until my new computer comes in. Can I join? 22:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC) hellooo 22:52, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, yes you may ouo. 23:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I join please? Trunktail (talk) 09:06, April 18, 2014 (UTC) yes you may. 20:56, April 28, 2014 (UTC) join? the title kinda says it Mitchers (talk) yes you may. 20:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Can I join? As the title asks: Could I join? I'm fairly good at chararts as I've had some practice with Warriors wiki stuff and other random line arts I come across on google. I use Pixlr and not much else though sometimes I'll use GIMP if Pixlr isn't working. (My GIMP chararts are terrible though because I cannot use that well 3:) --BerryI'll be at Minecon 16:42, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Please? --BerryI'll be at Minecon 00:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) sure, you can join! 03:18, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Reservation Chart I'm sorry if this is a dumb question, but could someone direct me to the Reservation Chart please? I can't seem to find it .-. Trunktail (talk) 14:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) We don't have one - since we're only allowed to do our own chararts (unless we get permission from the cat owner to do their charart for them), it's unnecessary. 15:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Join? The title. Read it. 21:39 Thu Jun 12 Sure. Adding you right now. 22:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Activity Look, I've just scrolled through the approval page and noticed that some images have been up for approval for weeks and even months without comment or CBA. Some people should really be commenting and, if they have the power, CBAing images. I've seen images that had been here for almost a month without comment, and it's sad to see it. 14:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Rejoining I'm pretty sure I have to leave a message here... Whatever. I would like to rejoin this wonderful charart making project for my cats pages :3 Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 22:17, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Rainy. Adding you in right now. 22:18, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Rejoining Basically what Rainu said. XD 22:20, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yep. Adding you in right now. 22:20, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I please join? 17:31, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Certainly. I'll add you in~ 17:37, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Join? Could I join, please? Sorrelclaw (talk) 10:19, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Join? I'm back friends adn I'm here to do pretty cat art. 03:56, 10/26/2014 adding you in rn 03:57, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Looking for Aid So I haven't done chararts until now since like, a year. I'm having a lot of trouble getting back into the artsy groove. Is anybody willing to help me out and give me good feedback? I'm not thinking this to be long-term- just until I get the basics down again. o3o I'm also willing to expand a character page in exchange for this help --[[User:Sister Serenity|''Serenity]] [[User talk:Sister Serenity|~ 'Anchors Aweigh!' ~]] 22:15, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Id be willing...Patch I think she's set tbh, Brightpatch, because I've got her under my wing rn. However, it's up to her, but I think she's doing wonderful ^^ 21:12, 11/6/2014 Join? May I join please? :3 -Vixy (sorry if my sig doesn't work new wiki lol) 14:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Adding you in right now. 20:14, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Hmm There have been chararts on the approval page since /February/, guys. Honestly - it's a bit ridiculous. I'm proposing something; I'm a senior warrior on WW, so I have the experience and know what to do - maybe I could CBA and approve images here until activity of our senior warriors picks up? Just ''temporarily, since I'm rather active. Okay, I don't comment a lot, but that can easily be fixed. I always look at this wiki multiple times everyday to see if anything has changed; so it's a perfectly good idea. It's just a suggestion, so feel free to object. 23:58, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I think we would need a lead's opinion. Stoem is a lead, and an admin, and I can talk to Neha easily, and Leggy fairly easily, so I can see what we can do. 00:05, 11/13/2014 I actually did talk to Leggy, and she said that we could maybe start CBA-ing/declining things, but make the period 48 or 72 hours or something, I'm not exactly sure...my memory's crap rn, but I do recall her saying something along those lines. 02:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) This project has just been so slow lately, I personally am in favor of closing it temporarily; at least until any activity picks up. But I did suggest CBA-ing or declining images, and giving them 72 hours, so that as many people can see them as possible before we approve any. 03:03, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Why not have a 3 or 2 charart limit? It'll give SW's less approving to do, and that way Users can focus on a few chararts instead of multiple. I know it currently says 3 originals up at a time, and 3 redos, but it hasn't been followed lately (I'm one of those people, whoops x3). It could just be 3 chararts per User up at a time period, no matter if it's a re-do or completely new...At least until activity of the Project picks up. 21:24, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I actually agree with Leggy. Closing it may be the best option since we have like one senior member active at the time. And I thought it was stated that we could have as many as we could handle lmao 22:25, 11/13/2014 I'm in agreement, but if activity doesn't pick up won't it be closed down for awhile? That may drop activity to the wiki too. (Also Silverwhisker no the limit since the blank redo period was as many as a person can handle.) 22:33 Thu Nov 13